<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Dust, Night Sky by Aarky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829747">Gold Dust, Night Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky'>Aarky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Health Issues, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit has PTSD, Wilbur doesn't die, but someone else does, why can I only write angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had three soul marks stretching across his shoulders. Just because they said they were a family, didn't mean Tommy had to meet these people and live with them. Or love them. But why did he want to rely on them? His daemon kept pushing him towards them. Will he ever get around to telling them he is their final piece, or will he be forced to die with that secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. But I'm still growing up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      No matter which SMP you lived in, it was always the same rules. Three coins, three chances, three souls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Three lives before you are truly gone from the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      His mother would steer the bedtime stories away from the sad places. She liked to tell the stories of soulmates uniting and living in happiness. A person could have many soulmates, either platonic or romantic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Tommy himself had three soul marks, all platonic. They spread across his shoulders and down his back. One was a beautiful forest green, one was bright pink, and the final one was a regal gold color. All three had blue cores that signal that the relationship was familial. They were all in the shape of their daemons; a Hippogriff, a boar, and a buzzard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      She would talk to him about the mythical daemons like his own. One of Tommy's soul marks was a hippogriff, after all. Dragons, unicorns, hippogriffs, and more mythical creature daemons weren't uncommon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      The first time Tommy was hunted for his daemon was when he ten years old. Poachers from the kingdom over the hill came parading into the small farming town he used to live in. They were sent to find people with mythological daemons, who were thought to be the best soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      They set fire to the fields, trapping the people in the town as it slowly crumbled. Tommy's house was towards the outskirts of town and was one of the first to be hit by the fire. His parents tossed him out of the house before it crumbled onto them, crushing them to death. The gold dust, his parent's souls, swirls with the fire and makes it clear to Tommy that his parents are not coming back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Hope let him lean against her glossy white scales as they trudged through the forest. They walked together for hours before Hope paused and led him toward a bright light growing over the hill. Tommy stepped up to a platform that held a glowing purple portal. Stepping through, Tommy fainted before hitting the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      When he came back to consciousness, he was laying on a red bed with a man sitting in the corner. A pegasus laid at the man's feet with its wings folded up. Hope rustled before noticing the man and beginning to go invisible to hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "You don't have to hide her. The people who prosecute children for their daemons are the worst kind of people." The man moved his sunglasses up his nose and ran his fingers through the pegasus' hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Who... who are you and what do you want with me?" Tommy growled and pressed Hope into his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Deo and this is Karol."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Tommy, innit. This is Hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Hope's gray mane puffed up as she raised her wings slightly. She was small, only four feet long, and she didn't have her sharp teeth yet. She had nothing on Karol's 1,000 something pounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deo became a good friend with time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Tommy was chilling in the hub with Hope when he was approached by poachers for a second time. They were practicing Hope's invisibility when Tommy suddenly had an axe in his face. Tommy had to run, and he didn't know where he was running too. The poachers were on his heels as he crashed through a portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He landed in a snowbank and struggled to his feet. An axe was lying next to the portal, and he hefted it up to break the portal he came through. A boom swept Tommy off his feet and sprawling five feet from the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed on a stone and felt his consciousness drip away as hands scooped under his head. Hope blinked into invisibility to follow the people carrying Tommy out of the cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Tommy was awoken by Hope pressing her snout into his cheek. Tommy groaned and pushed her head away before sitting up in the bed. Struggling to his feet, Tommy stumbled out of the room and into a huge marble hallway. His feet pattered quietly against the stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He whipped around a corner and crashed into a taller man. He fell onto his butt and yelped as the man stuck a hand out to help him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Oh, god! I'm sorry, kid! We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>heading to your room." The man was draped in forest green, and a stupid-looking bucket hat sat on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Who the fuck are you, and where am I."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Phil muttered quietly to the group behind him before turning back towards him, "I'm Phil, this is Techno, and Wilbur."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      The two men behind him shuffled and awkwardly raised their hands to wave. Looking at the group better, Tommy noticed their daemons. Techno had a boar sitting silently behind his legs, and Wilbur had a buzzard sitting hunched on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Tommy stared at Phil's daemon in shock, "Hip... Hippogriff!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Uuh... Yes, this is Lydia." Phil rubbed the back of his neck and placed a hand on Lydia's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Speaking of daemons, where's yours, kid?" Techno leaned forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Tommy shifted awkwardly and smirked as Phil whipped around to scold Techno. Techno raised his hands unapologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Wilbur walked over to talk quietly to him, "This is Neba, and Techno's daemon is named Evie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He looked up at the buzzard, who tilted her head and chirped happily. Tommy glanced behind him where the invisible Hope stood nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Do you have soul marks? Nobody back home liked to talk positively about them." Tommy rubbed his shoulder where the golden mark sat. It burned and itched against the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Yes, me, Phil, and Techno are a soul family. We have one more we are looking for. Their mark is bright red in the shape of a dragon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      And suddenly, the marks across Tommy's back burned and stabbed him. He fought against hunching over from the pain and only forced a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      There were no more questions about his daemon, and he was quickly led back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Just like Deo, Phil, Wilbur, and Techno became a family to him. But he hid his marks from them. He was not what they were looking for; they talked up their fourth soulmate like they were a god because of their daemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Hope being a dragon didn't change the fact that Tommy was a whiny, sad child with a tragic past. So he stayed somewhat distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Wilbur to Dream SMP anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the one you can call your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You expect a child with fire in his eyes and anger in his soul to not bring your kingdom down in ashes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      It was surprising to Tommy that Wilbur expected him not to cause chaos where ever he went. Wasn't him setting off enough bombs to warrant house arrest enough cause to know Tommy would pull something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Arriving on the DSMP at only 15 years old, Tommy immediately was arrested by Dream, George, and Sapnap to read the rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Tommy, just please." Dream's daemon, a European hare, looked him over as Dream begged to Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "You don't trust me, big man? I'm offended!" Tommy leaned back in his cell, half from being overdramatic, and half from leaning away from Sapnap's coyote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Of course, we don't trust you. You're Tommyinnit." George piped up from the back, petting the little brown bat that sat on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He got released shortly after, but not without a final warning from Dream. Maybe Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have kept a closer eye on such a mysterious boy with a daemon no one's even</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      So, of course, Tommy almost immediately created a separate country and declared its independence from DSMP. It was just a joke at first, but Tommy ended up being so attached to the nation that he tried his hardest to start the country up and running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He didn't survive Eret's betrayal; some of his fellow soldiers, though, survived barely. He should've known when Eret's cellar spider disappeared from view when they stepped into the room that nothing good was going to happen. Hope was the one to shove him out of the room.</span>

He also didn't survive the final duel, but he traded his disks for independence. He was down to the last count.
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      L'manburg was setting up its first election when Schlatt and Quackity arrived to the SMP. Quackity's phoenix sat hunched on his shoulder and squinted at all the people at the election, a polar opposite to the bubbly personality of Quackity. Schlatt's mountain goat, though, was just as hoity-toity as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Tommy knew POG2020 wasn't winning the second Schlatt2020 came into existence. So, he wasn't surprised when Schlatt eventually won, even if it was by 1%. He and Wilbur quickly became banished as soon as Schlatt stepped up to the podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Moving into the ravine was tiring, and the constant sound of dripping water made him angry. Hope supported him, both physically and emotionally, by curling up next to him as he pressed into the corner of the room he dugout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Wilbur became distant and bitter to everything in existence. Techno arrives after Wilbur slaps him for the first time. They had playfully fought in the past, but this time Wilbur hit him hard enough for it not to be an accident. Techno looked concerned at the mark across his cheek but ultimately kept up his emotionless mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He should have talked to Techno more when he arrived because he eavesdropped on a conversation between Techno and Wilbur where they spoke, almost excitedly, about blowing up Manburg. He had Hope run a letter to The Hub postage portal that hopefully would reach Phil before his brothers blew up a country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      He snuck out later that night to meet up with Niki and Tubbo. Quackity was a surprise, but after hearing his reasons, he and his daemon quickly became accepted into the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Wilbur's gone insane, and Techno's just in it for the anarchy." Tommy threw his arms out, exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Tubbo's bumblebee flew around Tommy, "We have to stop them then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Niki glanced at her porcupine daemon then back up at Tommy, "Some of us might not make it out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Quackity perked up, "We all have two lives left, though, so the sacrifice won't be that harsh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      The group agreed as Tommy felt Hope tense up next to him. Tommy grinned and nodded with the group, running a hand through Hope's invisible mane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Can I ask a question, though? Tommy, what is your daemon?" The group tensed as the words left Quackity's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Tommy glanced to his side and let Hope fade into view, "This is Hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Hope had grown to about 15 feet in the past six years. Her stark white scales and mane puffed proudly at the group's shocked faces. Quackity only grinned at glanced at his Phoenix daemon. She didn't stay visible for very long, and she quickly sank back into invisibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      They fleshed out the plan more before they broke off for the night. Tommy trudged through the forest as he walked through the plan in his head. He slipped into the ravine and to the corner of his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle started with a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Philza has entered SMP boundaries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then another he didn't expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>TimeDeo has </span></em>e̴͕̬̩͈͙̯̋̽̍n̵̢̠̐̒t̷̠̦͕͖̊̏̏͒̚ę̵̝̺̼͔͂̆̾ŗ̸͕̍e̶͍͌̑d̶͉̩͈̑́͂͝ ̴̱͕̓̋̾͜ͅS̷̖̗͍͉̟̼̎̾M̶̼̯̍P̸͇͕̱̠̎̎ ̸̯̜͙̮͗͜b̴̥̩͌͒̐̃͛o̸̫̦̘̓u̵̗̔n̴̨̥̹̅̓d̸̦̈́ả̸̡̌͜r̶̜̼͒̐͌͂i̴̞̞̫̬͓͒ͅè̷̪̫͇͂̈́̍͜s̶̛̱̦̪̙̖̓̒͘͝</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could recognize when Deo forced himself through the whitelist any day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*As of 12/2/2020, this chapter is unedited.</p><p>So a few people were confused about what a daemon is so I guess I better explain. A daemon is from the story His Dark Material (Or The Golden Compass) and it is an animal companion that embodies the person's soul/lifeforce. If your daemon gets hurt you will feel that pain. Hope you like angst because that's all I can write.<br/>ANYWAYS lemme give you the list of characters and their daemons. WARTIME BABEY.<br/>Word count: 765</p><p>Person/Animal/Animal Name<br/>Tommy - Dragon - Hope<br/>Phil - Hippogriff - Lydia<br/>Wilbur - Buzzard - Neba<br/>Techno - Boar - Evie<br/>Dream - Hare - Delta<br/>George - Brown Bat - Liz<br/>Sapnap - Coytote - Keira<br/>Niki - Porcupine - Blu<br/>Deo - Pegasus - Karol<br/>Fundy - Maned wolf - Chip<br/>Eret - Cellar spider - Fungi<br/>Schlatt - Mountain Goat - Coin<br/>Quackity - Phoenix - Stream<br/>Tubbo - Bumblebee - Tweak</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I don't know if I'll ever be enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The savior who didn't know he was a tragedy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity and Niki got sent to keep Wilbur away from the button for as long as possible. Tommy and Tubbo began the process of removing the TNT and redstone. The battle raged on above them, and Tommy felt the ceiling shake.</p>
<p>Hope pressed nervously against Tommy and gently took the TNT in her mouth to take it to Tubbo. They were a little more than halfway done when Niki and Quackity rushed in.</p>
<p>"Tommy! We gotta go! Phil is talking to Wilbur in the button room, but he still might press it." Niki leaned around the corner.</p>
<p>"It's okay! We just finished removing it!" Tubbo ran out of the hole.</p>
<p>"Really!?" Niki pattered out of the hole.</p>
<p>"Yes, we just finished." Tommy lied through his teeth.</p>
<p>Niki and Tubbo pattered out and ran down towards Prime Path. Tommy watched them go while moving as much TNT as he could out of the hole. He rushed to finished when the ceiling rumbled, and the sound of hissing TNT came from deep within the cavern.</p>
<p>Fire rushed past his face, and he slammed into the wall from the strength of the blast. He felt a chunk pierce his stomach, and as his blood dripped onto the stone, he knew he was out of lives. Hope weakly helped him to his feet and whined as his blood stained her scales. They stumbled out of the hole and up Prime Path.</p>
<p>They were stumbling on the path when a shout sounded from above them. Deo landed on Karol next to Tommy and let him lean against him. Hope stopped being invisible and whimpered as Deo started crying. </p>
<p>Tommy looked up at Deo, "No. Deo, please, take me to the bench."</p>
<p>Deo looked confused but followed the limping Hope up the hill. Hope laid on the wooden bench and cried as Deo placed Tommy down. Deo pressed his hand against the gaping wound and started to peel off Tommy's shirt. Hope faded back into invisibility.</p>
<p>Cheering sounded from over the hill as Deo gaped at Tommy's soul marks spanning across his back.</p>
<p>"Tommy, are these-" Deo didn't get to finish.</p>
<p>"TOMMY!" The group that came over the hill shrieked.</p>
<p>Wilbur, Phil, Techno, Tubbo, and the rest of the SMP came charging over the hill and running down the path. His soul family kneeled in front of him with tears pouring down their faces.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Dad. I didn't think I was what you were looking for." Tommy coughed and shuttered as blood dripped down his chin.</p>
<p>"Tommy, what?" Techno paled.</p>
<p>"The soul marks. Tommy, NO!" Wilbur touched the bright marks obscured by dirt.</p>
<p>Phil sobbed, "Tommy, you still have a life, don't you?"</p>
<p>Tommy chuckled and gripped Phil's shoulder. He apologized and pulled himself up to his feet. Grunting, he pressed a hand to the wound and looked down where Hope was crying.</p>
<p>"Come on, Hope. We got places to go to." Tommy smiled and held out a hand. </p>
<p>The group gasped as Hope faded into view and pressed her head into his hands. They walked towards the cliff right in front of the bench, and he felt his body begin to sink into the golden dust of death.</p>
<p>"Sorry, big man! We got places to go and so many more people to meet. I love you all too much, and that's the problem." Tommy smiled and lifted his head towards the setting sun.</p>
<p>His family screamed as he sunk away into dust. The bright red mark on their shoulders burned and faded into grayscale. Hope was the last to fade away, and she glanced back at the group and smiled as best a dragon could.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The sun set on a changed country that day.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)<br/>umm, this was a pretty spur of the moment idea so there are probably so many plotholes. If you have questions comment and I'll answer them? Hope you enjoyed I had fun writing this. &lt;3<br/>I've never written Deo so sorry if he's OOC.<br/>Goodnight people and stay safe.<br/>Word count: 619</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>